The One
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Kimberly Hart went out with a few friends one night out in the city of Reefside. The next day, she wakes up in bed, hungover and not alone. Time period: Post "Forever Red" and Tommy's survival of the island explosion and Pre Dino Thunder. Can go through Dino Thunder.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The One

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy/Kimberly

Summary: Kimberly Hart went out with a few friends one night out in the city of Reefside. The next day, she wakes up in bed, hungover and not alone. Time period: Post "Forever Red" and Tommy's survival of the island explosion and Pre Dino Thunder. Can go through Dino Thunder.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: R (hoping for NC-17 we'll see how it goes.)

Category: Drama/Romance/Angst hopefully some humor

The One

Chapter One

A bright beam of morning sunlight shined through the halfway curtained window, shining a light on the couple in the bed below. A groan passed the lips as the beam shone directly over her closed eyelids, forcing Kimberly Ann Hart to acknowledge that it was time for her to get up. She rolled over to her side and smiled now that the light was no longer in her face. She snuggled into the bed and tried to fall to sleep again. She let out another groan when she realized her head hurt.

'Great,' she thought. 'I have a hangover.'

She was awake enough to know that tidbit of information. She wondered why she allowed her friends to talk her into drinking in the first place. It wasn't like anything positive ever happened because of it.

Kimberly tried to remember what happened last night. Coming up with a blank, she concluded nothing good ever happens when she drinks. No memory was never good, it usually led to trouble.

All she could remember was that she had come to the city of Reefside for a job interview. Her boyfriend, Eric Keith and best friend, Ellen "Ellie" Moore had come along with her. She went to her interview, sure she got the job, she went back to her hotel room to tell Eric and Ellie and found them in a very interesting position. She promptly kicked them out of the room and called room service to clean the bed. She gathered what she thought was valuable and left the room to go to the nearest bar to drink away her troubles. Obviously it worked and now she had new troubles.

She squirmed in the bed and noticed a dull ache in her body. She wondered why she was aching and of course, again figured that drinking was bad.

She rolled back over to face the sun. Opening one eye, Kimberly discovered she was not in her hotel room at all. There was not one sign of pink, which made her laugh when she saw it, in this room. The walls were white, just like hers, but there was red and white clothing scattered on the floor, and she noticed, when she looked down to find a forest green blanket covered body. A single black shirt dangled off a crammed bookcase and her soft pink panties seemed to be stuck to the shirt by, she hoped, static.

Kimberly moaned in displeasure as she realized she was naked and not only did she not know where she was, but she had had a one night stand. The revelation shocked her. This was so unlike her. Kimberly Ann Hart was a good girl. Not the type of girl who liked to sleep around. She had never done something this stupid before, then again her boyfriend never left her for her best friend before; hence, the reason for the drinking.

Sitting up, Kimberly held the blanket to her naked chest and looked over at her temporary partner. He was muscular, tan, tall, with dark brown hair. She smiled; it would figure she would find someone who resembled her old boyfriend from Angel Grove. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. He was sweet, kind, gentle, charming, handsome, romantic, and most importantly faithful. It was a shame she dumped him for Eric.

Kimberly sighed and laid back down. She combed her fingers through her hair and wondered what she was going to do next. She couldn't just leave. She didn't know the guy's name and what if they didn't use protection? She could have an STD or Aids or she could be pregnant. Nope she couldn't leave until after this guy woke up and they exchanged information.

The guy turned over to his stomach and Kimberly gasped. The guy did not just resemble her ex-boyfriend, he was her ex-boyfriend. She was in his house. She hadn't seen him in years and wouldn't have, in a million years, guessed that beside her would Tommy Oliver and she was going to kill her long standing male, best friend, Jason Scott for not telling her Tommy was in town. And she knew that he knew because he was also Tommy's best friend. And now she had slept with Tommy. Something she has never done before, something she did not want to do drunk. If anything, if she were ever to sleep with Tommy, they would have been dating and it wouldn't have been a one night stand.

What was she going to do? She couldn't let Tommy wake up and see her here. She broke his heart. Sure it was years ago, but they were first loves and what they had was real. It would hurt him, just as it hurt her, that the first time together was during a drunken stupor. Even after all these years, Tommy and Kimberly's first time together should have be romantic. And Tommy being Tommy would not like their situation at all.

With that thought in mind, Kimberly panicked and hopped out of bed. She quickly looked around the room for her clothes and that's how Tommy found her. Standing naked, with only her soft pink panties in one hand, her back towards him.

"Kim?"

She wasn't fast enough.

END OF CH. 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Unaware of Kim's panic, Tommy was in a blissful dream. His mind was focused on the night before. He was with a group of friends. They were celebrating a birthday. It was halfway through the night and Tommy was nearly drunk when he saw a certain petite brunette.

Kim was sitting at a table with a group of her friends. She looked terribly sad and his heart broke for her. When he approached her, she was already drunk. She barely recognized him. They flirted and drank.

By the end of the night, Tommy and Kim were both very drunk. Tommy was not as far gone as Kim. They managed to convince themselves that it would be a good idea to go to bed together. They caught a cab and went to Tommy's cabin in the woods.

The door wasn't completely shut before they were all over each other. Tommy had her pinned to the solid wood of his front door. The time it took them to get from the door to his bedroom was a blur. Tommy didn't even notice until he was laying on top of his black comforter with Kim straddling his hips. They were halfway dressed. Tommy's shirt was hanging from the top of bookcase, Kim's bra was somewhere by the door.

Tommy's pants were quickly discarded and he was in nothing but his boxer, making them even. He flipped them over so that he was the one on top. They were kissing and their hands were wandering. Tommy's were on Kim's breast and one of Kim's hands were in his hair, the other one was down his boxers touching him, causing him to grind into hand.

Tommy's hand moved from Kim's breasts to her ass, gripping her firmly, bringing her closer to him. Kim's hand moved from his cock to the waistband of his underwear and began to pull them down. Tommy stopped her with a smile. His own hands moving to remove her panties. He tossed them somewhere behind them before moving down Kim's body. He stopped at her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth. His tongue swirled around the hard bud causing Kim to mew. He stroked the other firmly. He sucked on the nipple hard before placing his mouth on the other to give it the same attention.

He kissed down her stomach to dip his head between her thighs. Kim moaned and grabbed his hair. Tommy held her hips to prevent her from grinding into his face. He pleasured her until she told him to stop. She was on the brink, he knew, but she still stopped him, pulling him up to kiss. She was so passionate.

Tommy pulled down his boxers and threw them aside. He was still kissing her when he entered her. It was so blissful they both moaned.

It was then that Tommy woke up, hard and staring at the empty spot were Kim had slept. He sat up and stared at a scared woman. She was holding her panties.

"Kim?" he said in a husky voice.

Kim visibly gulped.

"Hi, Tommy," she said in a small, high pitched voice.

"What are you doing?" Tommy asked.

"Um… getting dressed," Kim answered. She held up her panties to show him before she realized what she was holding up and went to hide the lingerie behind her back.

Tommy chuckled. Kim just gave him a view of her bare body. It reminded him of the night before. All he wanted to do was repeat the act.

"Why are you getting dressed?"

"I'm naked," Kim answered as she bit her lip.

Tommy smiled charmingly. He remembered she used to bite her lip when she was nervous back in high school. He always found it was adorable.

"I can see that," he said and Kim blushed.

She tried to cover herself with her arms.

"Relax," Tommy instructed.

Kim did not relax. Kim panicked.

"I need my clothes and I need to go," she said stepping into her panties.

They had to talk. Tommy just hoped he could calm her down enough to do so.

END OF CH. 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

Kim gulped. Tommy was awake and she was naked. All she wanted to do was runaway. This was not her life. This couldn't possibly be happening to her. All she had were her panties.

"Where are the rest of my clothes," she asked in a squeaky voice that didn't sound like her voice to her.

"Down the hall," Tommy answered.

He was still sitting on the bed. The blankets were bunch around his waist. He looked terribly sexy and a part of Kim wanted to jump back into bed with him.

"Oh, thanks," Kim said nervously.

She wanted to get her clothes, but she didn't want to walk into the hall in nothing but her underwear. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. Tommy had already saw her naked and she wasn't wearing a bra right now. It just seemed weird to walk out into a strange hall in just her panties.

"Kim," Tommy sighed. "Calm down. There's nothing to worry about."

Kim bounced from foot to foot. She tried hard not to give her usual tells of nervousness. She was sure Tommy would remember them and react accordingly. He always had a way with her.

"Sit," Tommy instructed.

"I shouldn't," Kim said shaking her head no. "I really should go."

"We need to talk," Tommy said getting to the point. "We need to talk about last night."

"No we don't," Kim said crossing her arms over her chest. "We don't need to do anything. I need to get out of here."

Tommy looked offended and Kim felt sorry for making him feel that way.

"Kim, just sit down and relax," he said firmly. "We really need to talk about last night. I don't think it's a good idea to just ignore it."

"Fine, you want to talk about last night?" Kim said in frustration. "I don't remember what happened last night. When I woke up this morning, I thought you were a complete stranger, only to find my partner was you. I hate that this was our first time. I hate that this was a one night stand."

"Kim, slow down and sit down," Tommy said again using his firm tone. "Everything is ok. So, our first time wasn't ideal, but I think that it was meant to be. How many exes meet in a bar years after breaking up?"

"Are you saying this is fate? Tommy, get real. I was upset and drunk. I did something stupid."

"Are you saying that sleeping with me was a mistake? Because it wasn't. You think you slept with a stranger, but last night it was my name you called when you came."

Kim's mouth hung open in shock. She sat on the corner of the bed. She was in a daze. Drunk and stupid, she recognized Tommy while sober she did not know whose bed she was in. She didn't know what to say. But it looked like Tommy knew exactly what he was going to say.

END OF CH. 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Tommy watched as Kimberly sat down in shock. He was surprised that she made it to the bed. He knew he shouldn't have said what he said, but he wanted her to stay. He wanted them to talk.

He scooted down the bed towards her. He put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched but did not move away.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I shouldn't have said that. I just wanted to get your attention."

Kimberly said nothing. It was like she didn't hear him at all. Except for when she flinched, Kim hadn't moved. Tommy was beginning to worry.

"Kim," he said softly.

Nothing. He tried again, only louder and still got nothing. He tried a third time, louder and sterner and finally he got a response.

Kimberly jumped and nearly fell off the bed.

"Sorry," Tommy said moving away a bit. He thought she might want the space.

"What happened last night," Kim asked in a quiet stutter.

"We met at the club, you were already drunk," Tommy explained. "We drinked together and it wasn't long before we decided to sleep together. I called a cab and I brought you here. We made love and fell asleep."

"You said I called your name," Kim said meekly.

"You did," Tommy said.

Kimberly blushed.

"Why are you embarrassed?"

"I thought this was a onetime thing," she said softly. "I thought I slept with a stranger last night."

"That doesn't embarrass you but sleeping with me does?" Tommy said a little offended.

"No, it's not that," Kim said; she wasn't looking at him. "It was our first time."

She said the last bit so quietly Tommy barely heard her.

"What?" he asked.

"It was our first time," Kim said louder. "It was our first time together."

"Oh," Tommy said.

He was a little surprised by this. Now that he thought about it, it was their first time. They never made love in high school. They never had the time.

"It was our first time and we were drunk and _I_ was too drunk to remember."

Tommy could tell by her voice that she was on the verge of crying.

"It's ok," he soothed. "It's just one time. We can do it again, make it better."

"It wouldn't be the first," Kimberly said looking up at him with an angry expression. "And who said we're doing it again?"

Tommy sighed. It was like pulling teeth talking to Kim this morning.

"I don't want this to be a one night stand," Tommy said. "We've found each other again. I say we try again. I know you're living in Reefside, so long distance won't be an issue. We can do this."

"You want to be with me after one night of sex?" Kim said. Her voice was full of doubt.

"I want to be with you because you're Kimberly. The girl I once loved. The same girl I saw peeking out last night. I want to be with you because before we had sex, while we were at the club, we talked. We got to know each other a bit and I liked the woman I met."

Kim blushed again.

"So, you're asking me out? You're naked and I'm in my panties and you're asking me to be your girlfriend?"

"I am," Tommy said with a small smile.

"No," Kim said firmly.

"Why not," Tommy asked.

Kimberly said nothing. She obviously didn't have an answer.

END OF CH.4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Kimberly couldn't believe her ears. Tommy Oliver, her ex-boyfriend, wanted to date her again. He wanted to be her next boyfriend. They had one night together and Tommy wanted it to be something more.

Kimberly wanted to say no again, but her tongue seemed to be glued to the roof of her mouth.

"I know this is a lot to ask," Tommy said soothingly.

Kimberly nodded her head. She still couldn't find her voice.

Tommy placed a hand on her cheek, making her look him in the eye. Those gorgeous brown eyes that always made her melt.

"Please go out on a date with me," he pleaded.

Kimberly whimpered her. Her emotions wavering. Her heart giving up its protests in favor of the boy she once loved and, if she were honest, never truly stopped loving. You never forget your first love.

Tommy gazed into her eyes for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her.

An unexpected sigh of relief escaped Kim's lips as Tommy kissed her. It was soft and sweet. Just like she remembered all of their kisses being.

Tommy relaxed and they pressed closer together. The embraced, forgetting their nakedness.

The kiss was a kiss of promise, a kiss of a love not completely gone, it was a kiss that spoke of the past and a future. The kiss said everything.

When they pulled apart, they were smiling happily.

"Wow," Kim said gasping for breath.

"Yeah," Tommy said just as out of breath

They laughed fondly. Tommy's hand was running through her hair and Kim just loved it.

"So," he said a bit unsure. "Will you go out on a date with me?"

Kim pressed her lips to his in response.

"I do one better," she said excitedly. "I'll be your girlfriend."

Tommy wooed and grabbed Kimberly by her waist. He lifted her as he fell back onto the bed. Kim fell on top of him. They laughed until they realized they were naked. Kim kissed Tommy passionately.

Tommy groaned and Kim moved to straddle him. One hand was pressed against Kim's back and the other was still buried in her hair. Kim's hands wore on his chest.

They rolled over. Kimberly wrapped her legs around Tommy's waist. Her hands moved to hook around his neck.

Tommy moved to blanket from between their bodies. Kimberly removed her own panties. They moaned as their bodies made contact.

Tommy's lips moved to Kim's neck. He nipped and sucked and Kim squirmed in pleasure. Tommy moaned as her wetness rubbed against his hard cock. He thrust against her a couple of times before he stopped himself. Kim didn't seem to like his renewed grasp on control. She began to thrust her hips into him insistently.

Tommy's hand that was on Kimberly's thigh and he decided to continue his thrust.

"No more foreplay," Kimberly pleaded in a raspy voice.

"I don't want to hurt you," Tommy said back faintly.

"Not a virgin."

"Still."

Kimberly grabbed his face and pulled it up so she could stare into his eyes.

"I'm telling you, I'm ready," She insisted. "No more foreplay."

Tommy gulped and nodded. He reached down and aligned his cock with her entrance and slowly entered Kim.

They both moaned happily. They remained still for a moment. They were just enjoying being connected, being one in the most intimate of ways.

They smiled at each other. Tommy kissed Kimberly and then they started to move. They moved in unison, like their bodies were made for one another.

Tommy grabbed both of Kim's legs and raised her legs higher on his hips. Kim gasped and bit her lip. Tommy stared down into her eyes and Kim stared back as they began to move faster. Kim released a pleased sigh, letting go of her lip and Tommy hit that special spot inside her. Tommy groaned as Kim clenched him tightly.

Their bodies tingled as they moved together. Every touch, stroke, lick and bite intensified their pleasure. Each thrust was even more amazing. It was a long time since Kimberly felt this good and when her orgasm hit, she cried Tommy's name. She sobbed. Tears came to her eyes as she fell apart.

Tommy latched onto her shoulder as he came. His hips jerked and ceased a few times before he stilled.

They remained still for another moments, before Tommy rolled onto the bed. Their legs dangled over the side of the bed. They were laying horizontally and not vertically across the bed.

Kim sighed happily.

"I definitely want to be your girlfriend," she giggled.

"We should have done that years ago," Tommy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah," Kimberly giggled.

END OF CH. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Kimberly gasped for air. The air conditioners cooled her heated body. Tommy was holding her hand as he also gasped for air. They were both smiling silly grins and they were both deliriously happy.

"Being sober is good," Kimberly sighed.

Tommy nodded.

Kimberly giggled and Tommy chuckled. When they finished, Kimberly turned to face Tommy and he mirrored her movements to face her.

"So," she said with a glowing smile.

"So?" Tommy returned with a goofy smile.

"Are you going to ask me?"

"Ask you what?" Tommy asked his drown eyes sparkling.

"Ask me out to dinner," Kimberly said tapping him on his shoulder.

Tommy smiled a wide smile.

"Well, are you," Kimberly pressed.

"Why don't you ask me?" Tommy said with a laugh and rolled over to his back. His arms folded behind his head.

Kimberly laughed and rolled on top of him.

"Okay," she said smiling down at him.

She cleared her throat theatrically.

"Tommy Oliver, will you go out to dinner with me," she asked.

Tommy did not answer at first.

"Tommy," Kimberly squealed.

For his part, Tommy tried to keep his face as serious as possible but he was failing. He couldn't hide his happiness.

"Okay," he finally said. "I will go out to dinner with you."

Kimberly squealed and kissed him. Tommy returned the kiss.

"I hope you know that is an always offer," she said lovingly to him.

Tommy nodded.

"Of course," he said holding her head and bringing her down for another kiss.

THE END.


End file.
